Jason Mars
Jason Mars (born April 20, 1999, died April 20, 2009) was the son of Grace and Ethan Mars, and older brother of Shaun Mars. Two years before the events of Heavy Rain, he became separated from his father when the family went to visit a mall. Grace took Shaun to look for shoes, leaving Ethan the responsibility of looking after Jason. Jason walks away, and is later found by a clown selling balloons. Note if you catch up to Jason before he gets to the clown, you can no longer call for him. Either way, He begs his father to buy him a balloon. Ethan buys him a red balloon and Jason walks off at once while Ethan finds his wallet to pay for the balloon. Grace returns with Shaun, and inquires after Jason. The parents panic, and Ethan runs off to find his son. Ethan spies Jason's red balloon on the lower floor of the mall, but is impeded by large crowds, a release of a large number of balloons, and a look-a-like. Finally, Ethan sees a red balloon heading toward the exit of the mall and across the street. He calls out to Jason, who begins to cross the street without looking to rejoin his dad. Ethan suddenly looks to see a car coming fast down the street, unaware. Ethan jumps out in an attempt to save his son, and both are hit. It appears that Ethan takes most of the damage,though it is later revealed that Jason died and Ethan was left in a coma. In the version of Heavy Rain before the final cut the car accident was much more graphic. Jason was flung onto the pavement where Grace was standing and thats what caused Grace's reaction. In the final cut this had to be edited but Grace's reaction was left in. Jason's death has haunted the family ever since, and is probably responsible for his parents' divorce and his brother's melancholia. The incident at the mall also gave Ethan a severe case of agoraphobia, causing him to feel very short of breath when in places with large crowds. Jason reappears in the chapter Lexington Station, in a hallucination that Ethan has. Ethan believes to see Jason running with a red balloon through the train station, until realizing that he truly is gone forever. Jason is voiced by Taylor Gasman. Quentin de Gruttola and Tommy Simeon were also credited as playing Jason. Trivia *Sony asked QuanticDream to stop a bit with the maturity of the game. The cutting has touched the death of Jayson, as it was firstly planned to show the massacred boy rolling on the ground, after the car accident. *The Origami Killer witnessed Jason's death. Realizing that Ethan attempted to give his own life to save his son, this got the killer to kidnap Shaun and tested Ethan to see if he could do it again. *There are concept pictures of Jason, showing that the design on his T-shirt was the Origami bird, with word "SKATE". Profile Name: Jason Mars Gender: Male Age: 10 Status: Deceased Hair Color: Auburn Eye Color: Brown Occupation: Student Category:Characters